Disguises
by littlemissgiggles
Summary: chapter 2 finally up!!!!!!! What if Lily didn't no she was a witch until she was 15. what if her father were a wizard but abandoned her as a child but now wants her back. please read +review to find out.
1. Default Chapter

DISGUISES

AN: IMPORTANT, YOU NEED TO NO THIS. Lily doesn't no that she's a witch, but of course she is. ily and her friends r 14, people in third year r 14-15. Lily is nearly 15. You may wonder y Lily doesn't no cause she must of had a letter but read and u'll find out. 'italic' is people thoughts, mainly Lily's. Ms Kunzite is a witch, u'll find out y she teaches at a non magical school if u read. Um i think thats it so on with the story.

Chapter 1

"Lily, get up, you're going to be late for school." Rose Evans shouted up the stairs.

Unfortunately her daughter was not an early riser like herself and was still in deep slumber.

"Lily i am not going to call you again, get up."

Rolling over once Lily went back to her peaceful sleeping. Mrs Evans was now impatiently waiting for Lily to come down for breakfast, knowing that it was no use she made her way to the redhead's room and banged on the door loudly.

"Lily Evans get out of that bed now, its 7:30, you're going to be late for school." With that she turned round and headed back down to the kitchen.

Jumping out of fright Lily looked at her alarm clock to see that it was now 7:35. Her eyes widening slightly she grabbed a towel and ran into the shower. Washing her hair quickly she ran out and looked again at her clock. 7: 40, not bad quickest time ever, she thought to herself while changing into the clothes she left out last night. A light blue tank top with tight dark blue jeans. 

Sitting at her desk top she applied some black mascara, a tad of blusher and there, she was done, perfect. Brushing her wet hair quickly she fumbled with a hair band and put it up in a loose ponytail. The clock now read 7:50, shit she really was going to be late, class started at 8. Grabbing a jacket she ran down the stairs to be confronted by a red faced mother with both hands on her hips.

"Lily, when are you going to learn, i woke......." Rose was cut off as her daughter gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too mum." Lily said laughing at her mothers shocked face.

Dashing over to the table Lily picked up a piece of toast and ran out the door.

"I might not be back until later, i'll probably go to Jo's." Lily shouted over her shoulder.

She stood stock still when she saw her mother waving her bag in the air. Feeling stupid she jogged back up the path and slipped her bag on her left shoulder.

"Um yeah, i guess i was in a rush, thanks mum."

A flash of red was all you could see as Lily ran out the gates and raced towards her high school. (AN: Remember Lily doesn't no she's a witch.)

~*At school*~

Opening the doors of the main entrance Lily stepped inside the silent corridors, only when she reached her homeroom did she slow her pace and check her watch. 8:07, okay she was nearly ten minutes late but it only took her about fifteen minutes to get there, that was a record. Smoothing her hair quickly, Lily opened the door and nearly thirty heads swivelled in her direction. One of them unfortunately included her teacher. 

Giving a slight smile she headed to the back of the room where her friends were waving to her. Sitting down she took off her jacket and placed her bag quietly, waiting for the blow.

"Lily i would like to see you after class, and the rest of you please carry on with what you were doing, you have 10 minutes left." Ms Kunzite said gently, going back to the bored preparing for her next class.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, as if Ms Kunzite was going to suddenly turn round and bark at her. In all the times that Lily had been late, which was often, her teacher had never been understanding OR kind. What was up. '_Oh no, she feels sorry for me, she thinks i have some problem and will want to discuss it, just great.' _

Lily put her head on the table and hit it. Ms Kunzite was really up with the motto ' when the going gets tough the tough gets going' now Lily would have to sit hour upon hour listening to her teacher give a lecture about responsibility and respect. Lily felt someone shake her and looked into the bemused face of her friend.

"You're really stuck for it now aren't you Lil, last time she gave someone the 'responsibility talk' they ended up spending lunches marking their work and doing the once over check." Lily's brown-haired friend said laughing.

"It ain't funny Jo, i slept in, again, i suppose i'll just have to tell her that." Lily said sighing.

"Aw did poor did-ums have a late night." her blonde friend said, pouting like a baby. They all burst out laughing but were silenced when Ms Kunzite looked their way.

"Kait *_more laughter*_ you should go into acting *_laugh_* that was soo funny." a hysterical Lily giggled. (AN: It's not the same Kait that was in my other story.)

"I didn't think it was that funny, now stop that infermous noise, you're not acting very lady like." Kait said putting her nose in the air, only to be contributed by more laughter. Kait couldn't hold a straight face any longer and joined her friends.

"Girls, quiet down."

"Sorry Miss." Lily said trying to contain her laughter.

"Hey you guys, i got an ow..., um letter from my sister yesterday, say's she really enjoys her new boarding school." Kait said seriously.

All four girls had been inseparable since the age of 8. It didn't seem to make much difference that Louise, Kait's sister was three years younger then them. They all treated her like a little sister and looked out for her. When Louise got the invitation to go to Hogwarts it was a real downer on the whole group, but they knew it was for the best, so four weeks ago she left.

The laughter died down quickly

"Where was she going, Hogwats, i always forget." Jo said

"Hogwarts." Kait corrected.

"So whats it like, did you say that it was over sea's." Said Lily looking over at her friend.

"Uh, yeah, she's made loads of friends and has a crush already." Kait informed

"Aw, thats so sweet, who is her?" Lily asked with interest.

"I can't remember exactly, i think it was James Pot, Pote, Potter yeah thats it, James Potter, he's a third year, supposedly he's the most popular boy in the school, well thats what Louise said."

*Bring Bring*

"Right class, you're dismissed, and Lily a word please."

Lily rolled her eyes, she had forgotten that minor detail. Picking up her bag she said a quick good bye to her friends and headed towards the front of the class.

Ms Kunzite turned round and told Lily to sit down.

"Lily, i don't want to keep you, but you have been late to home-room three times this week, if there's any problems at home or anything, please tell me i can help."

"No there isn't anything wrong Ms Kunzite, i appreciate your concern but i've just been late waking up thats all, i'm really sorry." Lily said apologetically

"Ok i can understand, but i'm afraid that if this happens again, i'll have to report you, i suppose thats it, you may go now."

Lily smiled and got up, just as she passed her teacher, she was called back.

"Um Lily, you didn't by any chance get a letter from a school called Hogwarts." Ms Kunzite said, taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Lily was shocked, that was the school Louise was at. _' Did she think i was really that bad, my grades were ok, why would she want to ship me of to boarding school.' _Remembering that she was asked a question she shook the thoughts from her head.

"No i didn't, why?" Lily asked

"Oh no it doesn't matter, you better get going or you're going to get in trouble."

"We wouldn't want that now would we." Ms Kunzite said smiling.

"Wait just before you go, have you ever seen this sign before."

Ms Kunzite passed Lily a small piece of paper. Looking at it Lily was shocked to see a small shield of some sort. A closer look she could see 4 small animals surrounding a golden H. There was a lion, snake, a badger and a eagle. Along the bottom there was some writing. 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' Lily had no idea what the words meant but she was sure she had seen them and the picture somewhere.

"Um no." Lily said brow creased in confusion. '_where do i recognise this from, and why am i telling Ms Kunzite that i've never seen it before'_

"No i don't think so." she repeated.

Handing Ms Kunzite the piece of paper she straightened up and looked at her teacher.

"I'm sorry but no i have never seen it before, may i go now."

"Yes yes of course, if you remember seeing it somewhere, please come and tell me." Ms Kunzite said folding the piece of paper up and putting it back in the draw. She looked at Lily and forced a smile.

"I'm sorry that i kept you so long, you better get going."

Lily turned round and walked out the classroom, the image still clear on her mind as she walked to her next class.

AN: thats it for now, i hope u liked it. a couple of things for u to think about, where has Lily seen it before and y doesn't Ms Kunzite believe her. please r+r. I will be happy to here what u think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISGUISES

Chapter 2

AN: Just a quick reminder, Lily doesn't know she's a witch, last time she saw the shield, it's still the same day. Also i am soooooo sorry this is so late i had a SAT paper to do and it took ages. I hit myself everyday i didn't write more chapters so as u can guess, i have a big bruise. On with the story.

The day unfortunately went as slowly as it could, by the time lunch came Lily's bags were dragging on the floor and her feet making minimum amount of effort to rise. Slumping upon the nearest bench she dumped all her stuff and looked out for her friends in the crowded grounds.

The area the school was situated was actually really nice, the sun shining bright made the atmosphere even better. Kids were running round while others just chilled out. Her friends still hadn't turned up yet so Lily sat down and started biting into the apple she got earlier. Gripping it between her teeth she rummaged through her bag until she pulled out her dark purple sketchbook. Shifting position she turned her back against the school and leaned back on the bench.

Looking out at her surroundings she could see the school fields in front of her, unluckily she could also see Gretta Minford surrounded by her little fan club. You either both loved and admired her or you hated her with a passion like Lily did. Not that Lily hated a lot of people, in fact quite the opposite, she was nearly as popular as Gretta, only one small difference. Gretta strutted her stuff everywhere while Lily was content with what she had.

Laughing quietly to herself she turned her head over to the left where the basketball team were practicing. Noticing that they had stopped playing and were looking her way, she waved slowly and smiled in their direction. They smiled back and nodded their heads in acknowledgement, turning back to their practice they started shooting hoops. Staring a second longer Lily then turned back to her sketchbook. 

Before laying her pencil on the pad she quickly scanned the area, nope her friends weren't there yet. This was sort of a routine now, the girls were always late so Lily would start to draw. Tuning out the noisy surroundings, she closed her eyes slowly and let her hand guide her pencil. Swift strokes followed her movements, quickening now that Lily trusted her instincts. She didn't know how long ago but it seemed that now Lily could draw better with her eyes closed, it was weird, how could she draw with no sight, but that was just the way things were.

Her strokes had now slowed down, she could sense that she was nearly finished and concentrated even more. So absorbed in her work Lily didn't notice that two people were standing behind her looking on in awe at her picture. She lifted her pencil and images started flashing in her mind, boats, trees, loads of trees, dark and mysterious. Colours merged together not really clear but blue stood out vividly. It was like she was in a trance and wouldn't break out of it until she finished. She felt her hand make swift motions again, she could tell she must of filled the whole page as she could feel the edge of the paper. '_This better be good, i wonder how long i've been here, and where are the girls'_

Lily's last thought was quickly interrupted as she heard a gasp behind her.

"Oh my god Lily, that's amazing, how did you do it?"

Lily's eyes snapped open quickly, tiredness swamped over her suddenly and she felt like she was going to faint, but it subdued as quickly as it came, leaving Lily calm again. Looking over shoulder she could see the two bewildered faces of her friends. Laughing uneasily she stood.

"Kait, Jo! Where were you?" Lily was now back to her old self, her lively sparkle back in her emerald eyes. Her friends laughed, the awe leaving their faces.

"You'll never guess what, Mr Coknall gave us detention for flirting with Brett, i swear that guy has no fun!" Jo's face looked so innocent that Lily would of thought she was a kid again.

Kait walked over to Lily's sketchpad and picked it up, looking at it closely. Lily and Jo looked over to her, wondering what she was doing when they saw the book in her hands. Lily blushed slightly and joined her friend, she had no idea what she'd drawn. Kait looked up at her, her eyes filling with something that Lily didn't recognise, was it respect?

"Lily this truly is amazing, where did you get the idea?"

Jo walked over to them and looked over Kait's shoulder.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

The air was silent as Jo's voice travelled over the student bodies. She looked down and muttered a quiet sorry, looking slightly flustered. Lily giggled at her friend's embarrassment and also looked around to see everyone looking in their direction. Breathing in deeply she shouted louder over her classmates.

"SHE JUST HAD MR COKNALL, YOU KNOW WHAT HE CAN DO TO PEOPLE." Lily made a jester to her head and saw everyone laugh it off and turn back to what they were doing. Turning back to her friends she saw their shocked faces. She shrugged.

"Hey, i did you a favour, they thought you were crazy." Lily looked over her friends with a 'what did i do' look and this made them burst out laughing again.

Pulling the pad from Kait's hands Lily looked at her drawing. The carefree look faded and her brow creased into a frown. It was the image she saw in her head while she was drawing it, only clearer. She had never seen this place before yet it was vaguely familiar, it reminded her of the shield she saw earlier. One thing was different then before though, there was some sort of castle in the centre.

AN: FINISHED AT LAST. I can't believe t took me so long to get this chapter out. I will try harder but cause of SATs i might struggle a bit. As soon as their over, more chapters. I hope this was ok and i promise it will get more interesting, a lot more interesting. *mind scheming* i hope u all have a nice weekend or a great day and i'll speak to ya soon. TaTa.

P.S If u would like me to stop emailing u updates then please tell. Also if u would like to contact me use cherrybee33@yahoo.co.uk or cherrybee63@hotmail.com. Toodles again.


End file.
